


Purple Haze

by tiny_gay_creampuff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Stoner lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_gay_creampuff/pseuds/tiny_gay_creampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those candles have to be there for something.<br/>Clarke finds Lexa's greenhouse. She goes exploring from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Haze

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut so go easy on me. Hope you enjoy.

Clarke mindlessly wanders around the spectacular tower as per usual exploring all the nooks and crannies she could. She is nearing the top floor. as she enters the roof she spot a familiar structure she came across a… greenhouse? 

She thought that they only had these in space because there was no natural soil in space. Turns out she was wrong.

She walks into the dome like structure. She sees numerous plants all seemingly of the same spices. 

“Ahem” Lexa enters the dome and startles Clarke. “I see you have found my garden, Clarke.”

"Ah.. uhh.. Yeah. I didn’t know know you gardened? And all one plant? I think I studied this plant.” 

“It’s cannabis. But they are not all the same. I have spent time carefully cultivating them so they can grow to their full potential. Some are Indicas, some are Sativas and some are hybrids of the two. It is what relaxes me. Both the gardening and well... feeling their effects. I can show you them if you want."

"I would love that! This is the plant that intrigued me the most during my studies. We couldn’t grow it on the station because people would to try to smoke it on the ship. Turns out our air systems couldn't handle smoke very well.”

Lexa giggles and gestures Clarke over to a beautiful plant. 

“Its called Purple haze.” Lexa invites Clarke closer to her to see the true beauty of the buds.

Clarke leans in to see the luscious buds teaming with crystal like trichomes. The buds perfectly laced with strands of purple. She had seen pictures but they could never compare to the real thing nor could she smell them in space. A sweet berry like smell with hints of earthiness took over her nose as she examined the plant. 

“You can try it if you want. I can walk you right through it” 

“I would love to.”Clarke turns to Lexa with a smile.

“I have to let you know your first time can be a little intense. So you still want to?”

“Mhmm” She nods.

“Okay, So I have some buds cured and ready to smoke down in my room so we can go down there.”

Clarke follows Lexa through the large tower to her room.

“So from my studies if I remember correctly this can heighten some certain senses.”

“Mhmm… hearing, physical…” Lexa is interrupted.

“I like physical” She says while biting her lip.

They enter Lexas room surrounded by candles. She takes out a beautiful wooden box and lays it on her bed. She opens to reveal all the materials needed to make a joint for them. 

She loads the buds into the rugged metal grinder then carefully loads the ground plant material onto a small rectangular piece paper. She ever so gently roles the paper to create the perfect joint. Clarke can tell that she has perfected this down to a science. 

Clarke cannot believe how gentle Lexa can be when she wants to. How many people have seen her take so much care and time into something. She loves this side of Lexa. 

Clarke stares at Lexa as she licks the paper to seal the joint. 

“You are beautiful.. I…I mean that was beautiful and I kind of want to kiss you now.”

Lexa smirks and leans into her.

Their lips meet with passion. Clarke’s hands explore Lexa’s beautiful strong body. Before they know it their clothes have found their way to the floor. Now both of them lay in bra and underwear. 

“If you want to we can smoke this before and maybe heighten your experience.” Lexa says gesturing toward the joint.

Clarke nods.

Lexa leans over to one of her many candles and ignites the joint.

She takes a puff and french inhales.

Clarke takes in the scene as Lexa exhales. The smell engulfs the room. Her eyes trail down her toned body with her black lacy bra and underwear perfectly complementing her beautiful body. But all Clarke can think about is what she would look like without the lace. Its making her wet.

Lexa passes the joint to Clarke “Little puffs at first, so you can get used to it.”

Clarke trying to impress Lexa takes a huge toke and nearly coughs up a lung.

“Little puffs I said” Lexa giggles.

They pass the joint back and forth with periods of making out in between until they have finished it. 

Clarke gestures Lexa closer so she can kiss her. Their lips meet again. Clarke giggles she starts to feel the full effects of the plant. She feels tingly in an amazing way. All of her senses are heightened she notices every breath, every touch, every sound it’s mesmerizing to her. 

The women fall back onto the bed, Lexa on top trailing kisses down Clarke’s jaw, to her neck, her breasts, down her stomach pausing at the hem of her panties. Appreciating every inch of the girl’s body. 

"Hmmm your wet.. very wet” Lexa whispers in a low almost growling tone.

Clarke had never been more turned on before.

Lexa removes her now drenched panties to reveal truly how turned on she is. 

She continues trailing kisses down her body. Her hips, her inner thigh claiming every inch. She makes her way back up to her opening. She can smell how turned on she is. She finds her clit and sucks hard she knows how much Clarke wants this. Clarke tastes amazing. She then soothes her with her tongue tracing some of her tattoo patterns onto her clit. She then introduces her fingers to Clarke’s opening feeling how wet she is. Clarke’s hips jerk in pleasure as Lexa finds her g-spot. Her fingers go to work. Clarke moans in pleasure as Lexa quickens her pace. She finally reaches her limit and her orgasm washes over her.

Clarke has never felt this amazing before. Sex had never felt so good. All of her senses heightened making her aware of every minuscule movement. 

Women lie there for hours talking about abstract ideas. Until clarke decides it’s time for her to repay Lexa for all that she has done this evening.

“You know what for everything that you have done for me I think it’s my turn…"

**Author's Note:**

> There will possibly be a chapter 2 but thats up in the air. Thanks for reading.


End file.
